1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information search technology, and more particularly to a control computer and a file search method using the control computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In an internet search query expression is cast too narrowly, some useful information may be missed and overlooked, while on the other hand, if the search query expression is cast too widely, some useful information may be buried deep inside the search results and obscured by more useless information. For example, a user may need to search for information about cloud computing, but he/she is not familiar with the cloud computing technology. If the search expression is set as “cloud and computing”, the search results would be narrower than expected because such terms as “hadoop”, “Map/Reduce”, “hbase”, and “zookeeper”, which are also relevant with the cloud computing technology, are missing. However, if the search expression is set as “cloud”, then the search results will be too varied and more pertinent information actually relating to cloud computing technology would be lost among the more general results.
Furthermore, in the current internet search technologies such as GOOGLE, rankings of the search results are based on the perceived “importance” of web pages through the analysis of the hyper-linked relationships between pages. With this technology, the ranking rules are predefined by the system and user-specified interests have no impact on the ranking of the results. In other words, the query by the user is not being customized, and a more efficient method for performing file search is therefore desirable.